Tear You Apart
by sully vann
Summary: Greg has regets Sara gets torn up about a case.


Summary: Greg has regets; Sara gets torn up about a case.

Author's Notes: Written for csi50. Titled suggested by goddessloki . It's a good song. Fic takes place during 2x11, 'Organ Grinder'

--- 

If anyone would have advice on Sara Sidle, it would be Catherine. Greg was sure of it. So when she came to get test results from evidence that had been kicked his way, he gathered up all his courage just as she was leaving.

"Hey, Catherine?" Greg asked. The redhead turned around to look at him. "Do you think Sara would ever go out with me?" He asked quickly. And then he waited while Catherine thought. It seemed like forever to him before she said

"Sure. As long as you don't tell her it's a date."

---

Just don't tell Sara it's a date. Greg could manage that. If Catherine thought he had a chance, hell, Greg might actually have a chance!

Later that evening, Sara came to the lab as Greg was processing. He'd decided to put her evidence on the top of the pile. The better mood she was in, the more likely she was to say yes.

Greg stole a glance at Sara as she shuffled through police documents and crime scene photographs, took a deep breath, and started to talk.

"So I was thinking," Greg started. "Maybe we could take our break at the same time. Later this shift – together."

Sara continued to stare at the papers in her hands.

"Sure."

"Really?" Greg asked as he swabbed the condom and Sara leaned in.

"Semen," She said. God, she was close. Very, very close. So close Greg was afraid he might drop his swab. "No surprise there."

"Well, without the DNA sample from the hotel guy this test is pretty useless." Greg said, regretfully shifting away from Sara slightly. Sara must have sensed the tiny movement, because she moved away from Greg and back to looking at the pictures she had.

She said yes. Sara said that she would take her break with him. Catherine was right.

"I'm more interested - in who the women is." Sara said absently.

The women? Oh, right. The dead women. From the scene.

"Well, just like the bra," Greg said, "I'm going to need a reference of her DNA in order to do anything, and that's not going to happen until – "

"What the heck?" Sara cut Greg off.

"What?"

"Stripes" Sara said, looking up from her pictures momentarily before walking out of the lab.

"Stripes," Greg agrees.

That was weird. But so is the fact that Sara Sidle and I are taking our break together. This is just an odd day.

---

Greg had been working for so long he couldn't remember the last time he took a break. It was only after he had to readjust the microscope far more times than usual that he realized he needed a break – he couldn't even see straight.

A break. Breaktime. Taking a break with Sara. Greg grinned as he pushed back from the counter and made his way into the hall.

---

"Why can't we cut the middle man and just check the wife's house for selenium?" Sara asked Grissom as they made their way down the hall. "All right, I know, something about constitutional law. Get probable cause, then get a search warrant…"

"Sara!" Greg called, stepping out into the hall in front of her. "I was just looking for you. Still up for break?"

Sara put her hand to her head, much like she was remembering something she had forgotten – making plans with Greg. "Sorry, Greggo! Hot case. I'm going to go look at Nick's champagne bottle. How you doing with our DNA?"

Greg's face fell, but he tried to hide it. "Uh – inside outside we're still looking for a reference for comparison but the epidermals are looking promising."

"Nice!" Sara threw a quick grin at Greg before making her way past him and down the hall.

"You want to clue me in?" Grissom asked Greg.

Damn. Now I have to try and explain myself.

"Sara and I were just going out for dinner." Greg said, shrugging his shoulders.

"On the case, Greggo."

"Oh, right." Greg said, turning to lead Grissom into the lab.

---

As soon as Grissom left, Greg sank back into his chair.

He was so sure something good was going to happen – he was glad that anything was going to happen when it came to Sara.

She'd said yes. He'd asked her out without actually asking her out and she's said yes.

But the minute Grissom needed her? She was too busy for a break. And now Grissom knew they had had plans together. Grissom acted nonchalant, but Greg saw a slight change in how Grissom looked at him when he was explaining his finding.

Greg was beginning to think he should have never asked Sara out at all.

---

As Greg typed in a search engine URL, his mind was racing.

Sara didn't want to take a break with him. That's fine. He actually kind of understood it once he thought about it. This was a huge case. It really did need her whole attention.

And maybe he could get a little of that attention if he found something pertaining to the case – other than DNA hits or misses.

"Greg?" Sara called from the hallway a few minutes later.

Greg turned to face Sara as she stopped and looked inside the doorway.

"Hey," Greg replied, smiling. "I was just printing something out for you - on your hot case."

"From the internet?" Sara asked incredulously as she stepped inside.

"Yeah, I – I was – on break, had some time – thought, hey-" Greg started, then turned to pick up a print out and give it to her. "Sorry, I drew a blank on the wife." Greg said as he surrendered his findings.

Sara quickly scanned the printed pages, then leaned down to Greg. "I could really, really just kiss you right now!" She said, laying her hand on his chest.

Greg smiled and looked away. By the time he looked back, Sara was gone, but Greg was still smiling. Maybe he didn't regret how he ended up spending his break after all.

---

"I heard the guy got off." Greg said as he entered the locker room where Sara was changing.

"Yeah, he did." Sara said, still facing her locker.

"That was about two hours ago. Why are you still here?" Greg asked, making his way to his own locker.

"I wanted to finish some paper work on the case before I went home."

"You know, I really thought we had the guy. Gris said that even the stuff from the Internet was kind of helpful."

"It was helpful," Sara said, turning to face Greg. "I really appreciate you finding that, Greg."

"Hey, what else was I doing on break?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." Sara said, thinking back to his question earlier in the day.

"Nah, it's fine." Greg said. He hadn't mean to bring up the date that never was.

"What about some food now?"

"Really?" Greg replied quickly. "Uh, that'd be good. I mean, I'm hungry."

"Me too." Sara replied. "And I think I'll go crazy if I just sit around by myself thinking about this case."

"Well I could never let that happen." Greg replied, shutting his locker and starting out the door, followed by Sara.

For the second time that day, he realized his regrets were unfounded.


End file.
